smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Good Night Mario!
"Good Night Mario!" is a 2019 SML story made by MarioFan2009. Mario is trying to get some shut eye in the night but people keep on disturbing him. Script NOTICE: This story has no dialogue in it. Which means there will be no swearing or violence in it. Also, please note that the "hmmmmm" and "AHHHHHHHHHH!!" quotes are not actual words. It starts with Mario reading a book called: "beauty sleep" The clock then starts ringing. Mario: (Yawns) He goes upstairs and changes his clothes. He is seen in his sleeping clothes. He goes to Jeffy's room to see that he is asleep. Mario: (Calm sigh) Mario then leaves Jeffy's room and goes to his bedroom. Mario tucks himself in his bed and turns off the light. He then goes fast asleep but however is waken up by heavy loud music. He runs into Jeffy's room to see him sleeping. Mario: hmmmm... Mario leaves Jeffy's room only to hear music playing again. He peaks in to see nothing. Mario: (Thinks of an idea and gets a bat) Loud music then play again and Jeffy gets hit by the bat. Jeffy: (Tired moaning) Jeffy falls on the bed knocked out finally asleep. Mario nods his head and goes back to his room and tucks himself in bed and goes back to sleep. The light however turns on all on it's self. Mario: Wh--- (Turns it back off) He then goes to sleep again. The light then turns on all by it's self again. Mario: (Groans and turns it back off again) And he tucks himself in bed again. The light turns on for a spthird time but however, Mario destroys it with a axe. Mario then drops his axe and goes back to sleep again. But then... the lightbulb turns on! Mario is confused at what happened and decides just to throw out the bulb. Mario once again gets in bed. The bulb comes back thrown at him. Mario: Wh--- (he throws the bulb back) The bulb then comes back thrown at him. Mario gets an idea and ignites a bomb attached with the bulb. He throws it back to which an explosion occurs. Mario cleans his hands off together and goes back to sleep. The bulb however then ignites the whole neighbourhood and the people start shouting. Mario fed up goes and closes the window and puts it's blind on. Mario then yet again goes back to bed. A meow is then heard. Mario goes downstairs to see that High is hungry. Mario pours him milk in a bowl and gives it to him. High happily drinks the milk but then Grodo starts fighting over him for the milk Mario frustrated ties them up and gives them separate bowls of milk and they start drinking. Mario goes back upstairs and tries to get a shut eye. Suddenly, pooping noises are heard downstairs. Shrek is seen in the bathroom taking a "crap". Mario then slides a note under the door in the toilet room. Shrek opens up the note to which says: "QUIET WILL YOU?!" Shrek understands and tries to hold his poop in. Shrek is starting to get boiled up. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs and Shrek's poop is splattered everywhere and it busts the door down. Shrek is seen groaning in relief. Mario throws the door off of him and sees the big mess. Mario fed up goes upstairs and ignores the disaster that has been caused by Shrek. He goes back upstairs and goes to sleep. Then, (blap blap!) is heard. Mario pissed off now goes to the living room to see Black Yoshi playing COD. He stealthily goes at the back and unplugs the TV. Black Yoshi is seen trying to wonder what happened to the TV. Mario quietly goes back to his room and goes to sleep. Suddenly again, the light switch turns on for no reason. Mario now more angered goes and shuts the switch off. He goes tucked in again in the bed. The switch turns on again. Mario goes back to turn it off. Yet again it turns on again. Mario now even more pissed goes angerly back but it shuts off on it's self. Mario goes back to bed again with a axe behind his hands. It turns on once yet again. Mario slowly goes to the switch and the switch is there still. Mario then starts smashing the switch into bits and even more angered destroys his own bedroom for no reason at all. He destroys the mirror, table, bed, walls, closet door, etc. 1 minute of a feud later... He is seen in his broken bed about to tuck in again. He goes back to sleep once again. However, a light comes a upon his eye. Mario angered more looks to see what is going on. The sun is shining! Mario looks at this and is about to have a nervous breakdown. He then bursts into tears and starts crying as it irises out on him and the story ends. Trivia * Because this story has no dialogue, MarioFan2009 Entertainment Incorporated had to syndicate the copy of this story. Another story that had no dialogue, "Peck Up Your Troubles" will also be having a syndicated copy. "Double Chaser" for some reason does not have this edit despite the fact that it has no dialogue. * Since CuldeeFell13 was inactive at the time, Rh390110478 had to make the banner for the story. However, "Cross Country Detours" was the final canon banner that Rh390110478 made. Category:From 2019 Category:Mario Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Mario torture episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Jeffy torture episodes Category:Story Category:SML Shorts Category:Elements Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories